bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurogitsune (spirit)
Kurogitsune (クロギツネ, "Black Fox") is the name of Kyodaina Uzumaki's Zanpakutou and takes the form of twin katana which he wears on his hip. Both swords have a black and gold wrapped hilt and a circular crossguard. Her spirit either can manifest as an inu female with white hair and golden brown eyes wearing an outfit similar to that of the shinigami except its white with red priestess pants underneath or a large white wolf. Character Outline Appearance Her spirit either can manifest as an inu female with white hair and golden brown eyes wearing an outfit similar to that of the shinigami except its white with red priestess pants underneath or a large white wolf Personality She is highly mischievous, and tends to get bored rather easily. She also enjoys taunting her opponents, is rather flirtatious, and seems to possess a slight sadistic streak (or a more aggressive side to her flirtatious nature), based on her comments about "playing" with Sengetsu when she first materialized infront of him few minutes before her first fight with Taka while using the Tenshintai. She also cares for the well-being of her master as she snapped at Sengetsu when Taka first used Yomi in their training match. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Kurogitsune has shown tremendous speed comparable to Shunpo, great enough to fight on even ground with her partner. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not looking physically powerful, Kurogitsune still has enough strength to send Taka several metres away with just one punch. She can also use her claws to perform slashing attacks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kurogitsune has shown great swordsmanship as well, able to easily keep up with Taka. Zanpakutō :At anytime Kurogitsune can manifest a copy of her zanpakutou form to use in combat. Shikai: To release her shikai powers, she holds his blades in a similar manner of Shunsui Kyōraku as she calls out "Ashes rise now and become my shield, Flames burn now and become my blade'and her twin swords erupt with a fiery aura as they change into a pair of golden bladed Dao Swords with a crimson tassel on the end of the hilt and a star shaped crossguard; once they form the aura vanishes leaving one to wonder whats her shikai's power if not fire. :'Shikai Special Ability: Kurogitsune shikai's power come from the manipulation of cosmic forces and reishi, arranging spirit particles in different arrays for different purposes. Her techniques are called Kami (神, Deity) and are named after the kami of Shinto beliefs. :: Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven): This is the first technique revealed and as its name states, its the manipulation of spiritual particles to form light which is capable of dispelling illusion type attacks and canceling out Darkness based techs. Amaterasu can also be used as an attack as it can be gathered at the tips of the Dao Swords, and formed into an arrow shape that can then be fired at the opponent, exploding into a beautiful light show, while resulting in a large amount of damage to the opponent. : ::Hachiman '(八幡神, ''God of War): This is an offensive technique that channels the reishi in the air to her blades and allowing her to fire a blue-colored shock wave of spirit energy at her opponents. This technique can also be used to counter an opponent's reishi-based attack as well. ::'''Tsukuyomi (月読, Moon Reader): This is one her most used techniques for evasion purposes. It allows for her to become shadow-like which causes incoming attacks pass through her harmlessly, but there's a catch as she can only remain intangible for a span of five minutes and then she can't become intangible again for a time period of ten minutes, This makes it both a great power but also a great burden as if her opponents would discover the weakness of her technique it could be disastrous for her. :: Susanoo (須佐能乎, God of Sea and Storms): This is a technique that is usable in both Shikai and Bankai forms, but its function and abilities are different in each form. Kurogitsune summons forth a large gate created by the reishi in the air and molded into this shape. The gate has strange statues atop of it and on the front of the gate in the inscription of a large eye with a ripple-shaped pattern placed right in the middle of it. It remains closed, and when closed, can be used as a means of defense. When opened, it releases a powerful light that can paralyze anyone who is within reflecting distance, regardless of their level of strength. :: Fūjin (風神, God of Wind): To use Kurogitsune forms a single hand seal which resembles her praying, then by focusing her reishi into her hands the technique takes form as a sphere of pure energy in the palm of her hand, this ball can be thrown or molded around her hands to strike his opponents at close range. The Fujin technique also carries the effect that if it makes contact, the victim often feels an escalating burning sensation akin to a poison racing through their bodies. :: Raijin (雷神, God of Thunder): This technique is one of Kurogitsune's most powerful in shikai and unbeatable in bankai. To use she channels the reishi out of the air and forms it into a series of powerful lightning bolts that begin raining down over the entire battlefield, to this effect when used the air is often void of spirit particles resulting in any technique that the opponent uses after Raijin has been activated to become exponentially weaker and when fired it scars the landscape due to its power and force. When Kyodaina uses this technique, she often claims that she is about to end the fight. :: Yomi (黄泉, Underworld): This technique creates dark dragons out of Reishi to attack, defend or ensnare her opponents movements, this technique was used against Sengetsu after the latter used Juu Chidori's ultimate attack against her owner and it was strong enough to deflect the attack but just barely. Bankai: Ten-jiku Kurogitsune (天軸 クロギツネ, Celestial Axis Black Fox) is the name of her bankai and fuses her twin Dao blades into a single Jian with a white blade and no visible crossguard, The blade is approximately 70 centimeters long and 4 centimeters wide, with he the grip measuring about 20 centimeters long. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. :Bankai Special Ability: Ten-jiku Kurogitsune's power is an amplified form of her shikai powers and it pushes them to exponential levels as she also gains an increase in speed and strength. :::Susanoo (須佐能乎, God of Sea and Storms): Kuro is shown while using this in bankai to summon forth two beings from inside the gate; an elder man with silver hair that connects with his beard. The second being is a small child, with short white hair. The child's powers involve forming powerful reishi-repelling barriers of which all reishi based techniques and even base techniques such as Kido are rendered useless, but this barrier can only be active continuously for five minutes, and then there is a 10 to 15 minute recharge time period where it cant be used. The most interesting thing about these barriers is that they do not depend on pushing back reishi, but actually breaking it down into physical and spiritual energy particles and forcing it to go "around" the barrier, back into the atmosphere. The child is hence-forth given the nickname, "Ultimate Defense." Strangely enough, the young boy seems to don two oddly colored eyes one scarlet and the other navy blue; reason being unknown. The elder man can extend the range of his body's limbs to any distance, and surround his hands and feet with a strange white light; not unlike the light originally seen inside the summoned gate. Even without the coated light, the old man's brute force was shown great enough to easily pierce through a powerful bakudo spells with bare minimum effort. :All other techniques in her bankai are just upgraded forms of her shikai skills and increase the potential of those skills, Susanoo is the only one that's function changes in bankai. Trivia This article wa created by User:Shiratori_Cullen all credit goes to him.